


Footwork

by lankyguy



Series: The Politics of Dancing [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Episode s01e18: Everyone Has A Cobblepot, Everyone Has A Cobblepot, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Homoeroticism, LGBT, M/M, episode s01e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Harvey deal with the aftermath of the events in "Sparring Partner," and continue their affair.</p><p>Part of my ongoing Gordon/Dent coda to the series.</p><p>Edited to add two brief scenes I'd written for this originally then misplaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footwork

Jim Gordon sat up in bed groggily rubbing his chin where Harvey Dent had hit him. He hoped there wouldn’t be a bruise. “Harvey?” He looked at the empty spot in his bed.

“Finally awake,” Dent walked in from the kitchen, tall and disarmingly handsome, tying his tie. 

_He is beaming,_ Gordon sighed. _Fucking beaming,_. “It’s criminal how good you look in a suit counselor,” Gordon managed weakly.

“Stop that,” Harvey frowned, “You look damn good in one yourself, and you know it. Breakfast is in the oven keeping warm.”

“Breakfast,” Gordon mumbled. “You digging out on me Dent?”

“I’ll wager, you aren’t the only cop on this street. Figured, I would get on the road before one of them started off to work. They might see me leaving.”

“Good plan,” Jim swung his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

“Or in case your ME friend decides to stop by,” Harvey finished.

“Again, good plan,” Gordon walked into the bathroom. Lifting the seat he pulled his boxers down and pissed in the toilet. Harvey followed standing at the door.

“Listen, Jim,” Harvey started.

“Not now, Dent, too early. Save the excuses and guilt until later, okay?” Jim ran his free hand through his tousled hair.

“Fair enough, though I’ve no excuses and certainly no guilt - it’s a wasted emotion.”

“I can’t believe you’re digging out on me,” Jim pulled his shorts back up and brushed past Harvey into the bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and moaned. “Normally I’m the one digging out. This is a weird feeling.”

Harvey quickly straddled Gordon on the bed and bent down for a kiss.

“Don’t. My breath must smell like shit,” Gordon protested.

“I don’t care, babe,” Harvey grinned and went in for a deep kiss. Gordon moved under him responding to him, moving his hands over Harvey’s long limbs.

“Oh, it’s ‘babe’ now is it?” Jim smiled in between smooches.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Harvey laughed.

***

Gordon walked into the precinct with a wide smile on his face.

"What is this?" Harvey Bullock said, spinning around in his chair. "Another night with the good doctor?" He set his newspaper aside.

"No," Gordon said.

“No?" Bullock was amazed. "You have a shave and you reek of your usual cologne."

"I don't wear cologne, that's my body wash."

"Pardon me!" The heavy set man lay a hand over his heart. "What brings on this fresh face attitude if not the lovely Medical Examiner?”

"Nothing, just got in a little gym time after work and had a nice night at home," Gordon said.

"Did you talk to Dent?" Bullock asked.

"What?"

"Did you talk to Dent, you were going to look for him, when I left," Bullock said.

"Yeah. Yeah." 

"How'd he take it?" The older detective asked.

"I'm sorry?" Gordon stared at Harvey Bullock wide-eyed.

"How'd he take what went down with Loeb?"

"He's okay," Gordon nodded. "Not happy at first but I think he'll come around." A smile crept across Gordon's face.

"I'm not surprised," Bullock snorted.

"How so?"

"I think he's a little sweet on you," Bullock winked.

"Oh, yeah?" Gordon smiled broadly.

"Be careful. His kind are two-faced, he'll turn on us in a minute," Bullock said.

"His kind?"

"You know. Attorneys. But until then, there are worse things we can do than have a friend in the District Attorney’s office," Bullock turned back to his newspaper.

"He is definitely a friend," Gordon said.

***

"You are in early," Margaret Carter said as Harvey walked into her office. She was the lead on one of the cases he was assigned.

"Yes, ma'am," Harvey grinned.

"You didn't go home last night did you?" She rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're wearing the spare suit you keep in your office," Margaret arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, well," Dent shrugged.

"That and you're wearing an unusual cologne," she continued.

"It's not cologne it's body wash."

"You know, not many ladies wear Old Spice Fuji," Margaret grinned like a Cheshire Cat across the desk.

"How did you?"

"My son loves it," she explained.

“Margaret," Harvey started.

"At ease Harvey, I think it's sweet," Margaret said. “You wearing his after shave - I mean body wash.”

"Can we just... get to work?" Harvey pleads.

***

Jim's phone rings during his meeting with Bullock and Essen in her office. He looks at the number, sighs and ignores it. It was Dent.

Harvey calls again when he and Bullock are grabbing a bite from a food cart - and Jim rolls his eyes. _Here we go, and I had such hopes for you, Dent._ He hits the ignore button.

And again an hour later.

And again when he and Bullock are chasing down a suspect. It is still ringing when Jim hits a concrete pillar with his face.

An hour later and Doctor Leslie Thompkins has finished putting a bandage on Jim’s forehead in his office. She puts her supplies away in her bag as Jim uses his phone to take a selfie.

"What are you doing?"

"Harvey Dent keeps calling me, I'm sending him a pic to let him know why I haven't returned his calls. That's a good excuse, right?" Jim frowned.

"Oh," Thompkins grinned.

“Jim, are you okay?!” Harvey asked bursting into Jim's office.

"That is really good timing, counselor," Thompkins said. 

“What?” Dent looked at the Doctor, his face comically confused, then quickly back to Gordon, "I heard what happened."

“How did you hear what happened?” Jim asked.

“Guys talk. You hear things,” Harvey stammered. He reached over to touch Jim’s face, but Gordon pulled away.

“I heard before you even got back to the station,” Leslie added cheerfully.

“See?” Harvey said proudly.

“Did you need something, Dent?” Gordon snapped.

“Yes, Gordon," Harvey looked stricken, but quickly recovered. "The reason I came by, why I called earlier, I need to see your copy of the report on the Red Hood gang, there seems to be a page missing from the packet that made it to the D.A.’s office.

“Oh. Of course, sorry about that,” Gordon deflated a bit.

“Not a problem, please send it over ASAP, ” Harvey frowned and turned to the door. “Be careful out there, Gordon.”

“Wow. He is cute,” Leslie said after the door closed, “Maybe even cuter than last time I saw him.”

“Really?” 

“Oh, please Jim. Look at him.” She looked through the blinds. “ And does he have a man crush on you!”

“What?”

“It’s adorable, he’s like a little puppy dog, just begging for you to notice him. You could have been nicer to him,” Thompkins said.

“What?”

“He’s a friend of yours - or at least he thinks he is - he rushed all the way over here when he’d heard you’d been hurt, and you just brushed him off," Thompkins said.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” She cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ll swing by his office later and apologize.”

“Good boy,” She kissed him. “I have a friend in the D.A.s office, she said he’s been through most of the women over there - and a few of the men.”

“Really?

“Oh yes. He’s known for dating two people at once. Dotes on one, and has another on the side.”

“That is … something,” Jim says carefully.

“Mind you I can’t fault him,” Thompkins poked Gordon in the chest with a finer.

“Why is that?” Gordon pulled her into his arms.

“What’s the saying? ‘Nice work if you can get it?’" Leslie grinned, "Did you see his ass?”

“He was wearing a jacket,” Gordon countered.

“And how! He certainly can fill out a suit,” Thompkins sighed.

“Yes, I agree with you there,” Jim smiled, kissing her again.

“If you get the chance you should definitely go for it,” Lee pulled away and straightened her lab coat.

“Lee, what?”

“I’m just saying,” Thompkins laughed, walking to the door. “But I’m telling you - if you do? I do not want to hear about it.”

“You’re definitely an unusual woman,” he said as she left.

***

“Harvey,” Jim Gordon knocked on the open door to Harvey Dent’s office.

“Jim!” Harvey said brightly, then caught himself, and his face fell into his default studied blankness. It was a tool that served him well in court and poker.

Jim sighed to himself, _Damn. He’s hurt._

“What can I do for you Detective? I’m about to leave for the night,” Dent packed his briefcase.

“Harvey, stop. I came to bring you that file - complete this time," Gordon handed him a thick folder.

"Thank you,” Dent added the folder to the others in his case.

"And I want to apologize,” Gordon said.

“For what, detective?”

“Harvey, I’m sorry I avoided your calls,” Gordon said. “I really was very busy. Mostly. I didn’t know you were calling about a case.”

“You assumed I was a crazy, clingy fatal attraction?” Harvey cocked an eyebrow, his face no longer passive, but now disappointed.

“Maybe. I am sorry.”

“Jim, I get it. You’re a Gotham detective, and however progressive our city may be with its equal rights ordinances - it’s a little different on the street.”

“Yeah, it is,” Gordon agreed.

“And you’re dating the lovely ME,” Dent said his voice flat.

“I am.”

“I get it. I’m working on a career here myself. I can’t… I can’t … No matter how much I may want,” Harvey choked, his eyes watering. Abruptly he grabbed his briefcase and brushed past Gordon. 

_Damn it,_ Jim followed Dent. He fought his impulse to call after him. Chasing him through the office was spectacle enough, luckily few were left here at this hour. He caught up to him in the stairwell.

“You take the stairs?” Gordon called after Dent.

“Anytime I’m not in a hurry, it’s only ten floors down. It’s the stairs up that get you,” Harvey said over his shoulder not slowing his pace.

“Lee said you had a nice ass, now I can tell her how you get it.”

“I really like her,” Harvey said.

That got him. Gordon could see the change in the set of his shoulders. Dent slowed down.

“She likes you. She also said I should sleep with you if I had the chance,” Jim smiled.

“I’m sorry?” Harvey halted in his tracks.

“She just doesn’t want to hear about it, apparently you have a rep. Look, Harvey I’m sorry I was a jerk at the office.”

“Jim don’t apologize, I was over-sensitive. This is new to me,” Harvey said.

“What? I hear you’re - popular with the ladies - and the men,” Gordon teased.

“I really do have to be more careful,” Dent frowned.

“You’re fine,” Jim put a reassuring hand on Harvey's arm.

“I don’t often sleep with people I really like.”

“Okay?” Gordon was confused.

“I do date a lot. I get asked out a lot, but you - you’re different. Never felt an attraction so intense before,” Harvey said.

“So when you sleep with other people,” Gordon's brow furrowed.

“I don’t sleep around, but - but haven’t you ever slept with someone because you felt obligated to?” Harvey asked.

“I guess. Maybe,” Jim said.

“Jim, I like you,” Dent approached Gordon. 

“I like you too, but I’m dating someone else,” Jim backed into the corner, a hand on Harvey's belt pulling him along.

“So am I,” Harvey whispered, bending down so his lips were at Gordon's ear, then grazing his jaw. He ran a tongue over the detective's thick neck. “I love the way you smell.”

The detective smiled in response and slid a hand under Dent’s coat and suit jacket, running fingers over his torso.

“That body wash definitely works for you,” Harvey said.

“We’re going to have to work out some ground rules,” Jim said as their mouths met.

“We’re going to keep doing this? Whatever this is?” Harvey cupped a firm hand on Jim’s firm, round ass.

"Definitely,” Jim said letting Harvey grind against him.

"By the way I think I'm wearing your underwear," Harvey mumbled in Jim's ear.

"It's fine.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get this out there, but already at work on the next.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own. If you notice anything egregious please let me know!


End file.
